One Last Confrontation
by GhostLord
Summary: The Doctor and The Master face off for the final time. Or so they thought.


One Last Confrontation

By GhostLord89

They stood staring each other down on a balcony overlooking a snowy mountain on a far away planet. Two bitter enemies who were once the best of friends. They were both well known throughout time and space, The Doctor and The Master, the last two Time Lords in existence. Their conflict was legendary and on this night on this balcony it was expected to be the end of said confrontation. The Doctor was now in his thirteenth incarnation. He had somewhat curly jet-black hair, appeared to be somewhere in his mid-forties, wore a long black leather jacket with black pants, a black shirt and black boots. He wore this dark look with pride as in recent years his methods for saving the universe had become much harsher than they had ever been. His twelfth and thirteenth incarnations had done things that would make his eleventh self's defeat of The Silence look tame in comparison. In some ways he had become no better than The Master.

The Master was still in the form once known as Harold Saxon, the British Prime Minister who went mad. They stood plotting their next moves carefully in their minds. The Doctor had once again foiled The Master plans so all that was left was their own personal portion of the confrontation. The Doctor was prepared to use his Venusian Aikido, which he had managed to become skilled in again, to subdue his enemy while said enemy was prepared to pull out his laser screwdriver and fire the fatal shot. Soon the moment of staring was over and The Master pulled out a device that would trigger an explosion inside the building. The Doctor had only a split second to change his plan but that split second was enough time. He kicked up a pile of snow on the ground into The Master's eyes blinding him briefly as The Doctor lunged towards his enemy. The struggle between them was brief. The Doctor manage to knock the triggering out of The Master's hand over the balcony but then the two Time Lords went crashing through the balcony's rim and started falling down the mountain. The Master managed to grab onto the edge and pull himself back onto the balcony while The Doctor continued to fall.

The Doctor knew that this was the end. As soon as he hit the ground he would die for the final time. There would be no regeneration this time. No rebirth, no renewal, no fresh start just death. His lives were flashing before his eyes. All the happiness wrapped in tragedy. He smiled as he saw the faces of all of his companions who had traveled with him over the course of his existence. They had always been the best of him. The face of his last companion flashed before his eyes as he hit the ground. This was it. The Death of The Doctor had come to pass but suddenly The Doctor felt a familiar sensation. He raised his hands up. They were emitting the orange energy expulsion. How was this possible? He was out of regenerations wasn't he? Even still he got to his feet as the process started. Soon the orange energy was surrounding his head and as it did he heard a voice speak. A voice he hadn't heard in a long, long time.

_Hello Sweetie. _The voice said.

Suddenly The Doctor's mind flashed back to his eleventh incarnation when River Song, that soon to be mad impossible wife of his, had killed him with a deadly poison and then used her remain regenerations to bring him back to bring him back to life. It was clear now that those regenerations of hers hadn't simply evaporated when she healed him. They had been transferred to him.

"Oh River you clever girl." Said The Doctor right before the regeneration fully began.

Meanwhile, back on the balcony, The Master realized what was going on.

He ran through the building down flights of stairs so that he could see it with his own eyes.

By the time he reached the ground floor he saw a thin redheaded man wearing The Doctor's clothes walking towards the TARDIS. The Master knew it was him right away.

"How?" The Master asked.

"HOW?" he repeated loudly.

The newly born Fourteenth Doctor turned around to face his old enemy and simply smiled. He then walked into the TARDIS and a few moments later it dematerialized into the Time Vortex. The Master scowled and walked away in disgust.

THE END?

**(Author's note: If the confrontation between The Doctor and The Master in this fanfic seems familiar to you then you've most likely seen Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. This story was partly inspired by the final confrontation between Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty. After watching that movie in theaters I wondered what it would be like to put The Doctor and The Master in a similar situation. That's where the inspiration for this fic came from.)**


End file.
